Child of Monday
by TrickstersHeir
Summary: After a series of deliberate and brutal murders of several demigods who left the Camp, the centaur Chiron sends PI Fallon Doyle (a Daughter of Morpheus) and Consultant Gabriel (also known as Loki) to uncover the dirty truth behind the slaughter. This is a revamp of an old fic of mine.
1. First Five Minutes of a Supernatural Ep

It was either late at night, or early morning. The girl didn't remember anymore. It was dark outside, too dark to tell the actual time. Her only hint was the lack of muffled techno music. It usually ended around 2 AM, when the club was finally shut down for the night. She always heard it from the backseat of her beaten-up sedan. It relaxed her while she sipped away at the cheap wine she managed to conjure from old grapes. The current absence of the music unnerved her.

She was a university dropout, a nobody with only her car and the clothes on her back. Yet still she refused to return to what she had once called home. Pity, maybe then she would've been safe from the monster that lurked outside. A dagger made from celestial bronze wouldn't protect her, not here.

A noise from beyond the four doors caused the girl to stir. She sat up. There was a peculiar scratching sound from outside. It only lasted a few seconds but it still set the girl on her guard. She reached under the seat, pulling her dagger out and bracing herself. She made the first mistake of opening the door. The second was made when she slowly stepped out of her car.

She was greeted with nothing but the cold light in the parking lot and a group of crows sitting upon a telephone wire. She let out a little breath. "Nothing to be worried about, Em. You're just paranoid." She murmured to herself.

Being paranoid doesn't mean no one is out to get you.

A shadow approached Em from behind as the parking lot lights flickered from above. Em stepped forward cautiously, dagger held at the ready. There was a rustling of leaves that caused Em to whirl around. Her dagger slipped from her grasp, crashing to the ground seconds before she did. Blood welled up over the stab wound in her stomach, staining her shirt and jacket a dark red. It pooled around her and over her while her killer slashed away the clay bead necklace that hung around her throat.

* * *

**So let's try to keep this bit short. For the first time readers of this fic, you can skip this bit. It's just a few details for people who were following the original version. Basically, these things have changed from the original:**

**- No awkward rambling or opening flashback chapter**  
**- Fallon's full name is now Fallon Doyle, as opposed to Aisling.**  
**- Fallon is slightly older and also not in College.**

**And that's it. I have the first chapter in the works now, it should be up soon. I never really keep a regular update schedule, and I don't always have the time to spare to sit down and write. However, I will try. A huge thanks to boyishanimeweirdofreak for getting me to get up and try again.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Supernatural, or any other series that may or may not be vaguely referenced. **

**Any questions or comments can be put in a review or directed to me at my tumblr. (iseektheholygrail) This fic is cross-posted on my a03 account.**


	2. Standard Procedures

**Trigger warnings in this chapter include death and graphic depictions of the first 18 stages of death. I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

The paramedics had already moved the corpse by the time Fallon and Gabriel had arrived. It had been approximately one day since "Em" had been killed in the parking lot, twenty hours since her body had been found in a pool of blood on the asphalt, and seven and a half hours since she was relocated to the morgue. The local forensics team had already been by to examine the scene. Fallon still insisted on checking out the area. There were things that the police would miss, things that were blocked by the mist.

It wasn't exactly hard to get by the police tape when no one even knew they were there. That was the convenience of having a trickster as your partner. Said trickster was walking slowly around the parking lot, eyes focused up above. A single crow sat upon one of the light fixtures. It cawed at Gabriel when he approached it. "Gabe, over here. There's a dagger." Fallon called out.

The trickster turned away from the black bird and faced the red-haired woman. "What kind?" He asked.

"Celestial bronze hunting dagger. Standard issue." Replied Fallon. "Shed stuff."

Gabriel nodded. "Makes sense. It was probably hers."

Fallon passed the dagger to Gabriel and he dropped it into a clear plastic baggie labeled 'evidence.'

"Chiron's theory of her being brought here after is wrong." Said Gabriel. "There's too much traces of blood on the ground and her knife's nearby. Maybe she had it when she had it ready but dropped it when the attacker stabbed her? Then the attacker might've accidentally kicked it away."

"Why not just take the knife though? It leaves less evidence at the scene." Said Fallon.

"Maybe they wanted someone to find it. Human serial killers do that sometimes." Gabriel suggested. "Like they're leaving a hint. Saying 'come and find me.'"

Fallon bit her lip. "We'll do just that then." She said icily. "We should go see the body."

He nodded at her and snapped his fingers.

* * *

"You might want to brace yourselves," advised the Mortician.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Nothing we haven't seen before," reassured Gabriel.

She had lead the detectives to the table where the corpse laid, covered in a white cloth. Fallon stiffened as it was slowly pulled away, revealing the greying, decomposing form of a woman who couldn't be any older than twenty-two. The mortician's assistant blanched at the sight, excusing himself from the room. Fallon was almost ready to follow him out. She couldn't though, no matter how much she wanted to. She had a duty to the poor girl and to all of the others that had been found in similar situations over the last few months. The demigod forced herself to examine the corpse.

The body was grotesque, the skin a purple-grey color with a waxy look to it. The hands were blue, and the neck a greenish-blue. Her eyes had started to slowly sink down into her skull. There was a rising purple-black stain. Lividity, as it was called professionally. The body was limp, just out of rigor mortis recently. Fallon suspected that without the morgue's conditions, the girl's face would be totally unrecognizable. She wasn't sure whether she was grateful for that or not.

No, no she was not grateful for that. Not when she paused and actually saw the girl's face and took in the purple eyes that stared lifelessly back at her. Fallon felt herself going rigid and her breathing hitch. "No..." She whispered.

"Detective Doyle? Are you alright?" Asked the Mortician.

Fallon looked up, eyes wide. "Huh? Oh, uhm, yes. I just need to take a breather. I'll be right back."

She spun around, walking as fast as she could out of the morgue. The demigod didn't stop until she had reached the front of the building.

"Is she alright, Detective Filou?"

"I'm sure she's okay. Probably just a little tired and having trouble thinking. Did anyone identify the corpse yet?" Gabriel asked, knowing it was important to get what information he could before following Fallon.

"Yes, actually. She's been identified as Emily Ogden. She was a student of Liberal Arts at St. Michael's University before dropping out for unknown reasons. No one had heard from her since then." Said the Mortician.

Gabriel cocked his head to the left. "When did she drop out?"

The Mortician pursed her lips. "I believe the file said that it was about three months ago."

Gabriel nodded. "Is there anything else about Miss Ogden that I should be aware of? Any known connections to drugs or previous criminal records?"

"There was one case of Public Drunkeness, but no charges were ever pressed."

"Thank you for your time. Should anything else come up about this case, please contact me."

Gabriel pulled out a business card from his pocket and gave it to the Mortician. She took it, calling in her assistant to see Gabriel out. His thoughts were as hectic as a hurricane as he exited the building.

* * *

The trickster spotted Fallon immediately. The demigod was leaning against the front of the building, visibly disturbed. She followed Gabriel down the street to where they had parked the '99 Chevy Silverado. She climbed into the driver's seat while Gabe went to the passengers side. He got in as she was shaking her head. He hesitated and then spoke.

"The victim was a university drop-out. Her name-"

"Her name was Emily Ogden," said Fallon shakily.

"She was an acting student. She left camp three years ago, wanted to strike out on her own. She was one of Dionysus' kids. She was the cabin leader for them right up until she left."

Gabriel looked at her with concern written on his face.

Fallon had a grim look as she raised her head. "I'm the one who helped her leave."

Gabriel frowned. "Fallon, there's no point in blaming yourself for any of this. You know that," he said.

"I know. It's just that she was important to me," Fallon admitted.

"How so?" Asked Gabriel cautiously.

"She was my first girlfriend."


End file.
